Gamer's Guide to Pretty Much Everything
Gamer's Guide to Pretty Much Everything is a live-action comedy television series that premiered on Disney XD on July 22, 2015. It stars Cameron Boyce, known for his role as Luke Ross from Disney Channel's Jessie. On January 5, 2017, series co-creator and executive producer Devin Bunje, and various members of the cast, announced on social media that the series had been canceled. Production Disney XD ordered Gamer’s Guide to Pretty Much Everything, a new live-action comedy series starring the popular Disney Channel star Cameron Boyce of the hit series [[Jessie (TV series)|''Jessie (TV series)]] and the upcoming movie event Disney’s ''Descendants. The series, which centers on a teenage professional video game player who circumvents life’s challenges using his gaming acumen, will begin production in Los Angeles this spring for a summer 2015 premiere on Disney XD. The announcement was made by Adam Bonnett, Executive Vice President, Original Programming, Disney Channels Worldwide. Bonnett said, “With the popularity of video games and electronic sports, we’re thrilled to give our audience a new series that spotlights one of their biggest passions and features fan-favorite star Cameron Boyce.” He added, “We are bringing the video game universe to life and giving our popular multi-camera series a fresh, new twist by integrating gaming visual effects into each episode.” Starring alongside Boyce as Conor’s friends are Murray Rundus (Dear Eleanor) as Wendell Ruckus, Felix Avitia (I Didn't Do It) as Franklin Delgado and newcomer Sophie Reynolds as Ashley Parker. The series was created by Devin Bunje & Nick Stanton (Zeke and Luther, Turbo Fast), who also serve as executive producers. Jim O’Doherty (Grounded for Life, 3rd Rock from the Sun, Kickin' It) is executive producing and will serve as showrunner of the series. Plot Conor (Cameron Boyce), a 15-year-old video game phenom, is forced to attend high school for the first time after a thumb injury sidelines him from the glamorous pro gaming circuit. As a coping mechanism, he begins to visualize life as a video game. He is reunited with his three former gamer friends who he left behind for life on the pro circuit World Tour, and he quickly realizes that restoring his friendships is vital in his quest to “level up” to his former glory. Similar to Seinfeld, The Amazing World of Gumball, and fellow Disney XD comedy series Wander Over Yonder, the episodes start with the article "The". Cast *Cameron Boyce as Conor *Murray Wyatt Rundus as Wendell Ruckus *Felix Avitia as Franklin Delgado *Sophie Reynolds as Ashley Parker Guest Stars * Joe Hursley as Mr. Spanks * Joseph Garrett as Stampy Cat * Paula Sorge as Principal Nordahl * Lauren Pritchard as Janice * Matt Rife as Doyle O'Doyle * Alyvia Alyn Lind as Tina * Troy Romzek as Rodney * Hope Hite as Leslie * Boogie as as Billy Episodes Season 1 (2015-2016) # Gamer's Guide to Pretty Much Everything # The Gaming Club # The Puddin' Party # The Chair # The Spirit Egg # The Rival's Arrival # The Sponsor # The Driving Test # The Psycho Zombie Bloodbath # The Incident # The Prank of the Century # The Odd Couple # The Longest Yard # The Penpal # The Asteroid Blasters # The Chillerz # The Cabin # The Super Kart # The Rock Band # The Goat # The Escape Room Season 2 (2016-2017) # The Ringer # The Olym-Pig Torch # The Luchador # The Rankening # The Protege # The Stump War # The Prison Escape Movie # The Long Weekend # The Ghost # The Has-Been's Back # The DJs # The Detective # The Arcade Hero # The Stings # The Rodeo # The Big City nl:Gamers Handleiding voor Bijna Alles Category:Disney XD shows Category:Gamer's Guide to Pretty Much Everything Category:Television series by Disney Category:2010s television series Category:Live-Action television series Category:TV-Y7 rated shows